The Choice
by xxBadKitty4321xx
Summary: when two undercover agent assassins are assigned to spy, seduce and trick each other to find out information things take and unsuspected turn. but when they are told they must kill each other, they realize how much they are in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

Chapter 1

_**Name: Ryan Cage  
Age: 23  
Job: Professional Photographer (part time) Agent at RPA (full time)  
Bio: Orphan, raised in Foster Care  
Born: New York  
Height: 5,8ft  
Hair: Dark Brown, Long  
Eyes: Blue  
Build: Strong build, Toned  
Complexion: Cream  
Hobbies: Paintball, Movies.**_

I stared at the personal profile of my next mission trying to imagine what this guy could possibly look like,  
"Sounds like he should be a male model." I chuckled to myself,  
"Don't let looks fool you Bethany, this man happens to be a threat to our agency and is very dangerous and that is why I need you."  
"Another assignment? Already? What is I sir?"  
"In order to take down RPA we need details, like whereabouts their headquarters is, their weaknesses and we need ways to target them and take them down. I need you to get close to this boy, find out this information, and then get out."  
"You want me to trick him into falling in love with me...Easy Peasy." I sneered; this would be a piece of cake. Ever since I got founded and employed to work here at Scorpion's Mercury I've come to love my job and what I do. I never realized I would end up here, but now I have it all makes sense, I've always been a nobody in High School, the girl everyone hated and seemed to bully on or just simply never noticed and now I feel like _somebody important_, like my life is actually _worth_ something now.  
"Do you know what you have to do Bethany?" my boss asked,  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Here are the details, your name is Isabelle Brown you're 22 years old and a part time writer and vet. You have one sister and your father is dead. You love to watch movies, read and play sports. You own an apartment which you have been living in for the past 2 years here in New York. Everything is set up for you, you just need to fly over to New York tonight, and your flight leaves at 9. Bethany, this all depends on you, I chose you for this mission because you're the best female agent we have here, and I trust you. Use your psychic abilities to find out as much as you can from our enemies. The outcome and status of this agency is all your responsibility. Don't let me down." I thought of how much this must mean to my boss, to everyone here. All the agents' part of Scorpions Mercury had families, and they've given up everything to be here, they rely on their supernatural powers to help them complete missions, and if I mess up then they'll go back to nothing. No money, no family, nothing. And they'd probably be in a whole lot of danger as well. _I wouldn't let them down_ I promised myself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Choice

Chapter 2

Seat 44a, check! Comfortable, check! Seatbelt, check! I was all ready and set for this flight. '_Welcome to American Airlines flight 55NY to New York City, please enjoy your flight'_ said the flight attendant from the front of the plane. During the 5 hour flight I took out the information pack I needed for this mission, paper clipped to Ryan Cage's personal profile was a small picture,_ Cute_ I thought. Then I took out my new passport and personal profile and read through it in my head. _Hi I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy, ok lame_ I thought to myself. _Hi I'm Isabelle Brown, but you can call me Iz for short, I love to write stories and to look after animals, actually I'm a vet._ I sighed feeling like an idiot. I would never be able to pull something like this off.  
"Are you an actress of something?" giggled a girl passenger behind me. I turned around and chuckled too,  
"Sorry what?"  
"That profile, you looked like you were tryna memorize it or something?"  
"Oh, _that." _ I quickly covered up the files and stuffed them back into my bag, _Shit!_ I thought to myself.  
"Erm, yeah I'm an actress, well, trying to be anyway." I smiled generously and then turned around, _Please stop talking to me!_ I thought to myself, the last thing I needed was someone on my back interrogating me.  
"I'm Amanda, I'm kind of new here to New York, and I'm going to attend vet school." I turned around to take a good look at this girl, she had long blonde hair with brown highlights and wore a flowery summer dress and rectangular glasses.  
"Cool" I said uninterested, and turned around hoping she would take the hint. As soon as the flight attendants came around with the blankets and earphones, I took the opportunity to listen to some music and watch movies at top volume in case 'Amanda' started talking again. Before I knew it, the five hours had passed and I was collecting my luggage in the baggage pick up area. _ Ring ring!_  
"Hello?"  
"Oh good, you've arrived safely _Isabelle_, I've arranged for a friend of mine to pick you up at the back, is that alright darling? I just wanted to make sure you had transport my darling daughter. " it was my boss, Bradford Spencer, the head of Scorpion's Mercury. He was young, at least 30 but he acted like he carried the world on his shoulders, he was very controlling and stressed. I chuckled to myself silently listening to him pretending to be my father in case the calls were being traced.  
"Yes Dad that's fine, I'll see you later, and I love you. Bye." I replied, trying to sound like a loving daughter who was lucky to have a father like him. I paced through the teeming throng of people towards the back entrance of the airport and sat on my suitcase, waiting patiently for my driver. It was then it happened. My head, a striking pain surged through my head, I closed my eyes tight trying to block out that pain. _No, no not again, not another premonition, not now_ I thought to myself. But I couldn't control it; usually I would only get little headaches when I was going to have little glimpses of the future, but I could tell this one was going to be big…

My surroundings were dark and wet and the atmosphere was eerie and quiet, I couldn't see anyone but Spencer, his face filled with anger,  
"That's it. They've gone far enough, _ Kill Him."_


	3. Chapter 3

The Choice

Chapter 3

As soon as I got in I plonked myself on the sofa and turned on the TV trying to take my mind off my confusing premonition earlier on at the airport_ Boring, boring, boring! _ I thought as I flicked through the channels. I got up and took a tour around the apartment, it was very modern and neat, I wish I had a real apartment like this. It was absolutely stunning. A knock came from the front door and I skipped over to the door to answer it. Peeking curiously through the spy hole I wondered who would want to visit me at this moment, I looked around through the hole, _no one._ I opened the door about an inch and peered out, whoever had knocked the door was long gone. Down on the welcome mat was a poster, I picked it up and scanned over it quickly, it read,  
' _ Come to Nightlife!_

_The Sickest Club in Town_

_Opening Night: 28__th__ May 2010, 10pm_

_Be there_

_Where: 56__th__ street, New York, W34TLY'_

I've never really been the party girl kind of person, but I guess I'm always up for something new, who knows what could happen. _ Ring, ring!  
"_Hey Dad, what's up?" I said remembering my role.  
"Hey sweetheart, you get back alright?"  
"Yeah, I had a really bad headache earlier at the airport, but everything's ok now." I said hinting at my premonition,  
"Really? Are you sure you're ok? Was it serious?" He replied, sounding genuinely worried,  
"Yeah, listen I got to get ready, I'm heading out to a club later."  
"Ok sweetie, I'll talk to you later." I hung up, grabbed my suitcase and went to the bedroom to get ready.

I wore a tight black thin strapped dress and my 3 inch black high heels, and I must say _ I looked sexy_. I mean, _hey if I was to meet this Ryan guy tonight, I should look my best, right?_ I smirked to myself and called a taxi.

The music was blaring in all directions, from 5 miles away I could hear the hip hop music pumping through the streets. After signing in I walked through towards the bar area, ordered a martini and sat on one of the stools admiring the dancers on stage. All of a sudden I felt someone come up behind me their hand moving up and down my leg,  
"How much do you charge, sweetheart" came a man, I stood up abruptly and turned around towards _him_. _ It was him. Ryan Cage._ I tried not to show that much shock on my face and kept my glare hard and serious.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard, come on sexy lets go to the private area, I'll pay."  
I slapped him around the face, hard. _ How dare he? Who – What does he think I am, a prostitute?  
"_What the hell is wrong with you? I am NOT A SLUT!" I stormed off towards the toilet, _ this was not going how I planned, he may be cute on the outside but he's definitely a jerk on the inside. What was I thinking, going out of my comfort zone and taking a break from work and trying to have a good time. I'm so stupid._ I breathed in and out, trying to calm down and clear my head so I could think straight, what was I going to do next? _ Be calm Bethany, this is your alter ego, and this is your job. Isabelle Brown is a strong, brave girl. Be her, be strong._ I encouraged myself and walked out of the club with my head high.  
"Erm, Hello?" came a familiar voice, I turned around smiling then my mouth dropped, _him again.  
"_What?"  
"About earlier, it was a mistake. It's just, you looked so damn hot tonight, I just, thought it would be too good to be true that you were just a regular girl."  
_ I smirked, seducing Ryan Cage was going to be easier than I thought._


	4. Chapter 4

The Choice

Chapter 4

I crossed my legs and propped them up onto my coffee table whilst clutching a bowl of salted popcorn on my lap whilst watching the TV. I wasn't sure what I was watching, something to do with the police chasing after a criminal, but I didn't care, I was too busy thinking about what had happened earlier on today. Ryan Cage was going to be easier to capture than I thought! Yes, he was extremely good looking and sweet but I was not here to get a boyfriend with an enemy spy, I was here to carry out a task. And that's exactly what I was planning to do. Tomorrow, I would head to the library in the city where he hangs out hoping he would be there and lure him into asking me out, then after he gets to know _me as Isabelle he'd realize how amazing she is_, then I would find out what I needed then leave him. An early night, that's what I needed, I turned off the TV, locked the doors and headed to bed with my bowl of popcorn.

Ugh! Where the heck is he, I'm sick of waiting at this lame old fashioned library! I've been waiting here for the past hour and a half and no sign of Ryan Cage! This is supposed to be his usual hang out place, so where the heck is this dude!  
"Gosh, if you clutch that book any tighter I swear you'll rip it in half" came a low voice. I turned around and faced the book shelf and peered through the gap where I'd taken out a book._ He_ was there. I stared into those deep blue crystal eyes and took in his perfect skin, hair, cheekbones. WHOA! Snap out of it Bethany, say something already and stop acting like a retard!  
I laughed, "Yeah, have I seen you before?"  
"Yeah, remember last night at the club, Nightlife." He replied smiling, I scoffed,  
"Oh yeah, you're that jerk from last night." I muttered then turned around making my way towards the next isle pretending to be interested in the current book I was holding. He ran up behind my eagerly, "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry, I'd really like to make it up to you, if you don't mind, do you wanna head to Starbucks for a coffee or something?"_  
Yes, I was hoping he would ask that._  
"What… and then to the disabled toilets after for some make up sex for calling me a hooker? No thanks." I said, facing him, fury in my eyes. He stepped in closer to me, our nose almost touching,  
"Hey, don't be unfair, you know what I said last night was a mistake. If you don't wanna have a coffee then fine. It was nice meeting you." He said, and then simply walked away towards the exit. _ Shit. What was he playing at? Was he trying to lure me? I grumbled under my breath, trying to decide what I wanted to do now, he had __**me**____ right where he wanted me, not the other way round._ As I saw him turn the corner as he exited the library I quickly walked up next to him, he stopped and faced me, a smirk on his face, I narrowed my eyes then smiled,  
"Well, since you put it like that, then I guess, I should at least give you the opportunity to make it up to me." I said flirtatiously then walked the other way towards Starbucks Restaurant leaving him behind. Obviously, he followed, and a few minutes later we were seated opposite each other, me sipping a frappucino and him a cappuccino.  
"So what's your name?"  
"Isabelle Brown, what's yours?"  
"Ryan Cage, so how long you been living in New York?"  
"About 2 years, what about you?"  
"About 9 months, you don't really look like the type of girl to read, what were you doing in the library today?"  
"What do you mean I don't look like the type? I _love_ to read thank you very much." I said in a jokingly over protective voice. I smiled warmly at him,  
"Sorry. Wow, seems like I've been judging you too much too fast lately" blushed Ryan, gulping down the last drop on his cappuccino.  
"Yeah, maybe you should stick around, get to know be better wise guy." I teased. My phone started vibrating and I took it out of my pocket looking at the caller ID. It was Spencer, the text read:

'_Need to talk to you urgently, call me. S'  
"_I got to go Ryan, thanks for the coffee it was great" I said getting up and heading towards the door.  
"W-Wait, take my business card, I'm a photographer, call me anytime." He said shoving his card into my hand, I smiled at him and said,  
"Yeah, I'll call you"


End file.
